


Two is Better Than One

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid has bought a surprise for Hiccup and Eret.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakaina_amore64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/gifts).



Astrid sat in the living room, waiting, (rather impatiently), for Hiccup and Eret to return home. A box sat on her lap. She bounced one leg. She was eager and excited for her partners to return home from work. She had taken the day off to tidy up the house and go shopping, and she’d returned home with a gift for her boyfriends. She’d washed it and then returned it to the box so that they could have the joy of opening it for themselves. So, now, there was nothing to do but wait. 

After a while, she checked her phone, scrolled a bit through social media. There wasn’t anything really interesting going on, but she did find a funny gif of a cat that she sent to both Eret and Hiccup. They were actually thinking of getting a cat. 

Eret came home first. He unlocked the door and stepped into the living room, saw Astrid sitting there holding the box.

“Whatcha got there?” Eret asked, setting his things down by the door and slipping off his shoes.

“It’s a surprise,” Astrid told him with a smile. “We have to wait for Hiccup to come home.”

Eret sat down beside her, gave her a peck on the cheek, and Astrid’s smile deepened at that. She felt so loved with Hiccup and Eret. At first, she’d been dating Hiccup, and she hadn’t realized that she was polyamorous. But then the two of them had met Eret and had become fast friends. Then, Hiccup, Astrid, and Eret had become more than friends, bringing Eret home one day because his own apartment had lost power due to a storm. They’d ended up all sleeping together, and then after that, they continued doing it, went out on dates with all three of them together. Then, they’d asked Eret to move in with them, and he’d happily agreed. They’d gotten a bigger bed to accommodate all of them. It had been expensive, but worth it. Sometimes, Astrid slept in the middle between both Hiccup and Eret, feeling loved and safe. They would switch up who slept in the middle. Sometimes it was Hiccup, and sometimes it was Eret. Either way, Astrid liked the arrangements, liked their huge bed. 

“What’s in the box?” Eret asked again. “Come on. Tell me.” He tried slipping it off of her lap.

Astrid firmly grabbed the box, laughed as Eret kissed at a sensitive spot on her neck. “Not until Hiccup gets home.”

“Aw, come on.” Eret kept up his ministrations, trying to distract her so he could take the box from her. Astrid wouldn’t let it happen. With one hand, she shoved Eret away. 

“No, not until Hiccup’s here.”

Eret pouted, and the expression was terribly cute. Astrid laughed at the expression and kissed him on the lips.

As if speaking of Hiccup had summoned him, the front door opened, and in stepped Astrid’s other boyfriend. Hiccup looked over at the two of them on the couch as he took his shoes off and set his bag down.

“You two look expectant of something,” he said.

“We were waiting for you,” Eret told him. He pointed at the box. “Astrid said I couldn’t open it and see what’s inside until you showed up.”

“What did you buy?” Hiccup asked, now coming over, looking at Astrid, then the box in her lap. 

“Why don’t we take it into the bedroom?” Astrid asked.

“Aw, can’t we open it here?” There was a slight whine to Eret’s voice. Astrid liked that. 

“Because it’ll be more fun in the bedroom,” she said, standing, holding the box tightly just in case anyone tried to grab it from her. 

However, Hiccup succeeded in grabbing the box, and he tripped over his prosthetic and nearly fell on his rush to the bedroom. He let his momentum from tripping take him the rest of the way up the stairs. Astrid and Eret rushed after him, laughing. By the time they got into the bedroom, Hiccup was already opening the box. He stared down into it, a look of bewilderment on his face. 

“Astrid, what’s this?” he asked, taking the object and holding it up. 

“A dildo,” Astrid answered. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t look like any we have.”

Eret took the long object from Hiccup, flipped it around, peering at it. “That’s because it’s double-sided,” he said. He looked to Astrid. “You got us a double-sided dildo?”

Astrid laughed and nodded. She liked the reactions she was getting. “Not like they have a three-sided one, so…” She shrugged.

“And who’s it for?” Hiccup asked. 

“All of us,” Astrid said. “Though, I was hoping you two could put on a little show for me.”

Hiccup blushed a little. He was still getting used to the more exhibisionist side of having a third person in their relationship. While Hiccup considered it, Eret put the dildo down on the large bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. He worked a more formal job while Hiccup worked as a mechanic. He smelled a little of car oil, but that was okay. It had become incorporated into his usual scent; Astrid liked it. 

“Are you in, Hiccup?” she asked. It was okay if he wasn’t. She would never make him do anything he didn’t want to, especially in bed.

Hiccup looked at Eret as he undressed, and Eret looked back. Hiccup licked his lips. “Yeah, yeah I am.”

As Hiccup and Eret undressed, Astrid got out the lube. She didn’t know exactly how a double-sided dildo was going to work, but they would figure it out. 

“Can I finger you?” Hiccup asked Eret. He took him by the waist and pushed him down onto the bed. Astrid just sat comfortably, watching the two of them. She wore loose pants, so she would have no problem slipping a hand down them if the need arose… and she was sure it would - Hiccup and Eret were both beautiful men, and she liked to get to watch them please each other. 

“Fuck yeah,” Eret said. He took one of Hiccup’s hands, kissed his fingers, met him in the eye. “I like your hands.”

Hiccup gave a little laugh. “The feeling is mutual.” He held out his hand and Astrid knew what he wanted, so she handed him the bottle of lube. Hiccup sidled down Eret’s body so that he was kneeling between his legs, then squeezed lube onto his fingers. He brought said fingers down between Eret’s legs, and Astrid watched Eret’s face and his body. He tensed for a moment at the coldness of the lube, then relaxed as Hiccup slid a finger inside. His mouth opened in a lovely sigh. 

Then Astrid found herself watching Hiccup’s deft fingers. One slid in and out of Eret and twisted, the others bent. Then he was sliding in a second finger, and Eret moaned. He clutched the comforter beneath him. Astrid leaned in, ran a hand over Eret’s face, kissed him. He moaned into her mouth, and Astrid turned the kiss open-mouthed so she could feel his voice against her better. He moaned into her mouth as she ran a hand down and tweaked one of his nipples. Hiccup was playing with the other one. 

“Can I finger  _ you? _ ” Astrid asked Hiccup, pulling away from Eret. 

“Yes please!” Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid took the lube and went behind Hiccup. She rubbed a hand over his ass, slapped it lightly. Hiccup jumped and laughed. “You really like my ass, don’t you?”

“Yep,” Astrid answered. Then she got to work on applying the lube to her fingers. She ran her hand down between the cheeks of Hiccup’s ass, found his rim, and Hiccup sighed at her touch. She worked a finger into him, and Hiccup hissed a little bit, but then moaned quietly. He was enjoying this. 

So Astrid fingered Hiccup as Hiccup fingered Eret. Eventually, the men decided that they were ready to give the dildo a shot. 

“How are we going to do this?” Hiccup asked, staring at the toy. 

“The both of you could get on your backs and I work it for you,” Astrid suggested. That would be hot to her, pleasing both her partners at once. 

So, that’s what Hiccup and Eret did. They lifted their legs too so that Astrid could have access and the dildo could get in easier. Eret took it first, moaning as it slid into him, and then Astrid pushed the other end into Hiccup. 

“You guys, ready?” Astrid asked.

Eret nodded while Hiccup said: “Hell yeah.” 

So, Astrid began moving the dildo in slow, steady motions, first into Eret, then into Hiccup. The men moaned in tandem with it, and that made Astrid wet. Just a little bit, but she knew she would be wetter as this continued. She liked seeing her boyfriends in pleasure. 

“This is great,” Eret panted. “You’re getting my prostate,” he told Astrid.

“Mine too,” Hiccup breathed. 

“Good.” Astrid smiled. She liked this very much. She was pleasuring both her boyfriends at the same time, and without even touching their hardened cocks. She wondered if they would cum like this. She wanted to touch herself, but she couldn’t with the position she was in: lying on her stomach with one hand on the dildo. She could touch herself after, or maybe get them to pleasure her. Yes, that would be nice. 

“Faster,” Eret said, and Astrid looked to Hiccup for confirmation of this. He nodded, a hand steadily pumping his cock. 

Astrid began to move the dildo faster, and Eret groaned, tossed his head back. He lowered his legs, bending them so as to not place them on Hiccup. Hiccup did the same to get more comfortable. There was still room between their legs for Astrid to move the dildo back and forth. 

She listened to their moans as she did this. Some were quiet, some were loud, some were guttural, some were smooth. The sounds were beautiful. The way they moved their bodies were too. Eret was touching his cock as well. They certainly would cum like this if she kept this up, which she wanted to. She wanted to see the both of them cum at her doing. It was wonderful that she could pleasure both of them at the same time like this, which was why she had bought this. She’d wanted to stimulate both their prostates at the same time. Fingering two people at once was difficult. She’d done it before of course, but this was much easier. 

“Gonna cum,” Hiccup gasped. 

“Then cum, baby,” Astrid told him, leaning over and kissing a pale, freckled thigh. 

In the next few moments, Hiccup’s sounds got louder, and then he was shouting, tilting his head back, eyes rolling back and closing. Cum shot from his cock, got onto his hand, his stomach, even his chest. Astrid loved the display, kept moving the dildo even as he came. 

“Oh, oh god,” Hiccup panted once it was over, removing his hand, letting it rest on his stomach. “Keep going, Astrid, keep going.”

“Yes please,” Eret said. “You looked so fucking good like that, Hiccup.”

Hiccup’s toes curled as Astrid continued, and he blushed at the compliment from Eret. 

Eret groaned, twisted his head. “And I’m close,” he told Astrid. 

Hiccup’s body shook as the stimulation to his prostate continued, and he was moaning, even though his cock was now flaccid. Astrid could only imagine how good this felt for him. 

Eret moaned loudly, cum squirting out onto his hand and stomach. Astrid moved the dildo for a little bit longer, till Eret was asking her to stop. She did, pulling it out of the both of them. Hiccup and Eret were both gasping, and Astrid liked the look of their heaving chests. 

“That was great,” Hiccup told Astrid. 

“A good purchase,” Eret agreed.

Astrid was glad. The both of them had seemed weirded out by the dildo at first, but now liked it. 

“Now for your pleasure,” Eret said, sitting up.

Astrid smiled, moved onto her back. Hiccup came over, pulling down Astrid’s pants as Eret slipped a hand under her shirt and bra to feel at a breast. Astrid moaned, lifted her hips to help Hiccup pull off her pants. They came off, and then so did her underwear, that was wet with a stain from her. 

Eret kissed Astrid on the mouth, while Hiccup kissed at her thighs. She was excited. She was pretty sure she knew where Hiccup’s mouth was going to go next. 

And she was right. His lips found her clit, then his tongue followed. Eret squeezed Astrid’s breast.

“There room for me down there?” he asked Hiccup.

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. He ran his tongue over Astrid’s cunt, and she quivered and moaned. She was terribly excited about having two men going down on her at once. 

Eret moved down Astrid’s body, put a hand on her thigh. Then he tilted his head so he wouldn’t get in Hiccup’s way, ran his tongue over her clit. Astrid gave a cry as sharp pleasure embedded itself in her nerves. Hiccup was swirling his tongue around her cunt, head also tilted so Eret could have room. Astrid spread her legs wider so both of them could get to her center. Hiccup pushed his tongue into Astrid while Eret sucked on her clit. Astrid bucked her hips into them, moaning, hands up by her head, grabbing desperately at a pillow. She liked watching the both of them pleasure her, but her eyes were forced to flutter closed at the pleasure. Her toes curled as she arched and bucked, head twisting to the side, cries leaving her. 

“Fuck!” she yelled. She was glad that they had a house so she didn’t have to worry about bothering any neighbors with her noises, not like she would have to had they had an apartment. 

She came, and they moved their mouths on her, drinking up her juices. Her orgasm ended, and they kept going, pleasuring her into the peak of insanity. She was writhing and yelping and moaning, clutching at anything she could. A hand found Eret’s hair, the other grasping at the comforter. 

Shortly after, she came again.

“Okay, I’m done, I’m done!” Astrid cried. 

Eret and Hiccup looked up at her, chest heaving, eyes meeting theirs. Hands ran over her thighs. 

Then they cuddled, Astrid in between both of them. She was tired from having two orgasms, felt herself drifting off between both her boyfriends. They each had arms around her, and she was touching both of them. She loved them so much, was glad that she had been able to pleasure them, that they had been able to pleasure her. This had been a good evening.

“What about dinner?” Eret asked, noticing Astrid sliding into sleep.

“We’ll order something,” Astrid mumbled.

“Sounds good to me.” Hiccup kissed her on the cheek. “That was really good.”

Astrid chuckled a little. “I’m glad.”

Eret kissed her other cheek. Astrid felt so loved and happy between them. She hoped they felt loved by her as well, though, she was pretty certain they did. With a sigh, she drifted off. 


End file.
